Devilicious
by gothchibi
Summary: Young Reaver is visited by a girl in a red cape, she's delivering a basket with "food" to her grandmother who lives many many miles away. Warning; not a comedy, it's rated it so high, because of dark themes and non-explicit cannibalism.please enjoy!


Title: Devilicious

Author: Indigo

Disclaim: I do not own fable nor shall I ever.

Reaver had been a small boy, Dorf by his peers and his elders, he despised being the shortest and the youngest in his entire family, he grew up in a small cottage along a dusty road. Nothing interesting for the most part ever happened, that was until a young girl with a bright red cape came knocking at their door. Reaver was home alone, his brother was out collecting wood in the field, and his father was out traveling. And his mother was having tea with her neighbors. The door creak as he slid it open, he squinted at her. She had long black hair and bright green eyes, and a bright red cape which looked nicely tailored to her body.

"Can I help you?"

He glared at her from between the doorframe, she cocked her head to one side and smiled sweetly, her voice was light and sweet, and her words flowed as if she was singing a melody.

"yes, I was wondering if I could rest here for a night"

She pulled a basket from under her cape; it was a wicker basket with some faded red cloth thrown over its contents.

"You see, I'm delivering this food to my grandmother. She's very ill, but I've been walking for a few hours and I haven't got anywhere to rest and it's getting dark and I don't want to be out in a Forest alone."

Normally Reaver would have laughed and slammed the door in her face. We will never be sure, what made him open the door a little wider, allowing her entrance, more importantly, he did in and the consequences couldn't have been more dire. he sat down examining her closely. She was pretty, but not really like any other girl should he had seen, he was about to comment on her cape, when the door slammed open and revealing his older brother. He looked frightfully angry, and glared at Reaver and his new acquaintance.

"Who's this?"

He demanded them, Reaver opened his mouth to reply but the girl was faster; she had a sweet smile on her face as she answered.

"I'm sorry to disturb your household, my name is Lolita, and I've been traveling for some four hours and need a place to rest for a while.

The older boy licked his lips, considering what she'd said, he started feeling very dizzy. He licked his lips again, but they felt dry, he grabbed the wall for support, he slumped against the gasping for air.

"Reaver go get mum"

He coughed and blood red as crimson ran down his chin dripping onto his brown shirt, Reaver sat there completely unmotivated to get up, his brother Gave, one final gasp and slumped against the wall, eyes open to the darkening sky. The girl smiled, and slowly walked over to the corpse, humming something softly under her breath, Reaver slowly moved out of his seat. She took a knife out of her pocket sliding it along the dead flesh of his arm; blood erupted on the newly deceased flesh. She collected some of the still hot blood on her fingers; she slid her, her fingers up offering them to Reaver. Without question and without a single word exchanged, he bit down on her hand, his mouth exploded with the taste of sweet copper, after a few seconds he dropped the hand from his mouth. They sat there for a second until Lolita opened her mouth, her voice was nothing above a whisper.

"Come on pretty play with me"

She handed him the knife, sliding one hand, gently down his cheek. She leaned in whispering softly into his ear.

"When the shadow court comes for you, you better run red run."

She kissed him softly on the cheek then stood up and walked out the door. he set the knife down and walked back to the table and noticing that she had left her basket, he pulled the cloth aside revealing a pointy object oddly formed, when he went to pick it up it sliced his fingers, roses broke on the skin sliding down the darkened metal of the seal. From behind him he heard a hiss, an orange tomcat pounds up on the table, he hisses again and said in a scratchy voice.

"A slut is she who eats the flesh"

The cat smiled, and slipped back out the window, the house caught fire in blue flames erupting from everywhere; he ducked out the front door as the house exploded with color splattering paint and blood everywhere. The little boy smiled as the world around him began to dissolve away, tall standing oaks to dark, dead trees, with each step he took a new level of ground died. There was a piercing scream, which pulled Reaver, from his sick dream, he sat up in the regal bed, looking around at the bedchamber walls of Castle Fairfax, and he looked at sparrows sleeping form, black hair splayed out on the pillow red cape hung over, one of the pillars of the bed. He leaned down and whispering softly into her ear.

"What did you want from me?"

Sparrow laughed softly, she turned and faced him but was barely able to make out his features in the dark, she slid a hand gently along his cheek.

"I need a villain"

She slid her fingers down to his mouth and he bit down complacently, until the skin broke, filling his mouth with copper blood. Reaver smiled and whispered seductively

"Pretty cannibal girl"

She smiled and turned back over, as if to go back to sleep whispering quietly under her breath.

"When the time comes to it were going to paint hell red"

And all the rest is talk.-The End

I know that was kind of hard to understand, but please try to keep the in mind that the majority of it was a dream that he was having, so none of it really makes much sense with the storyline. The game had.

Also this entire fanfiction was based off of two songs, written by Angelspit

Paint hell red

And devilish


End file.
